The conventional life vest provides a user a buoyancy force when in the water. However, if the user struggle when drop into the water, the conventional life vest cannot help the user to maintain an upright pose. Once the current is rapid, the user may be flipped into the water with his head merged into water and cannot be raised above water. Therefore, the conventional life vest cannot ensure that the user can maintain at upright pose and float, and potential danger exists.
Taiwan Publish No. M375039 discloses a life vest with a movable float board, which comprises a body having a first pivotable portion. The first pivotable portion is connected with a second pivotable portion of the movable float board. The body has a first connection portion, and the movable float board has a second connection portion which is located corresponding to the first connection portion. By the movable float board at the front and back of the user, the user can maintain a balanced upright pose with his core stable, such that the user's head is above water. However, the connections between parts of the life vest are complicated, and the life vest is malfunctioned easily when in use. Besides, the pivotable portions easily get dirty and hard to be cleaned, and therefore the use of the life vest is adversely affected.
Taiwan Publish No. M380300 discloses a balance life vest which has float board sewed to a body of the life vest. The body has a first connection portion and the float board has second connection portion which is located corresponding to the first connection portion. A flexible member is connected to the body and the float board.
However, because the flexible member is soft and flexible and is connected to the body directly, the float board pulls the flexible member will adversely affect the body so that the body is not stable when in water, or the flexible member is broken at the connection position with the body. Safety concern is obvious.
The life vest is not light so that it takes time for the user to wear and remove.
The life vest only uses the float board to provide force to keep the user float, the float force is not sufficient.
Although the life vest can keep the user at upright pose, it still needs to be improved for providing more safety.